


No Bones About It

by NewbSombrero



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Anal, Biggo Bingo Bango, Era 2, M/M, My first time writing skeleton schenanigans, Oral Sex, bone removal, hashtag cryptid aftercare, kandra kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: Things get rough between TenSoon and Marsh, but they know how to take care of each other.





	No Bones About It

TenSoon had never felt so infantalized as when Marsh brought him one of those rusted Soonie pup dolls. 

“Come on! It reminds me of you!” Marsh replied in that sickeningly sweet tone he had developed in the last couple decades of their relationship when TenSoon protested the gift. 

“I’m not some toy, Ironeyes,” TenSoon responded. 

He turned his back to Marsh, not wanting him to see his grin. He knew Marsh would be calculating now, furrowing his brow over his eyespikes trying to decide which use of that nickname this was. The only times TenSoon called Marsh Ironeyes were when he was legitimately upset and when it was part of the fun. 

TenSoon was wearing a true body made of various Feruchemichally viable metals. In fact, Marsh had already stored quite a bit of various attributes in those bones for just such an occasion. Any second now, Marsh would be recognizing which body this was and...

“Oh, Soonie, you know it’s all in fun.” There was a wicked smirk to Marsh’s voice as he said this, wrapping his arms around TenSoon’s waist and clasping his hands at his navel. As Marsh pulled in close, TenSoon turned his pewter skull around on his neck to face Marsh.

“You know I could never stay mad at you. Now I do believe I’ve been engaged in some heresy against Father. Isn’t it your job as an Inquisitor to exact punishment for such crimes?”

Marsh grinned as he came in for a kiss. TenSoon parted his lips to make way for Marsh’s tongue, which tapped the sensation stored in TenSoon’s tin teeth, leading to a moan from Marsh as he sought out the places where TenSoon was opening access to the skull. As his tongue found that point, his muscles began to swell, and he lifted TenSoon off his feet. The he found the one steel tooth and expended the speed stored in it dashing to crash TenSoon into the wall. The force of the impact caused the heads of some of Marsh’s spikes to bite into TenSoon’s exposed flesh. TenSoon let out a roar delight at the pleasure of the pain and the metallic taste of this cursed man. 

TenSoon momentarily reordered his bones in an inhuman way to get his arms to where he could begin removing Marsh’s clothing. However, there was no need as Marsh tapped the rest of the strength stored in TenSoon’s skull, swelling to burst out of his clothing, which fell torn around him. If TenSoon has been wearing real bones, many surely would have broken from the pressure between Marsh’s body and the wall, but as it was, TenSoon’s tin ribs tore through his flesh and began to bend as they dug into Marsh who tapped the sensation stored there and growled through the pain as he began to bleed. He dug his hand into TenSoon’s hip, which TenSoon parted to give him access to his gold pelvis, which Marsh tapped to heal those fresh cuts.

Marsh’s lips began exploring downward, traveling the length of TenSoon’s torso, which as reforming around the bent ribs, and found his way down to TenSoon’s groin where the kandra had forms a phallus. TenSoon gasped was Marsh’s kisses drew closer to his dick as an instinctual response appropriate to this shape rather than out of a need for air.

As Marsh went down on him, TenSoon rearranged his nerve endings to take full advantage of Marsh’s motions. TenSoon created an orifice on his leg, which he grazed over Marsh’s own erection before guiding it in and stimulating it in time with Marsh’s own movements. As TenSoon massaged and stimulated Marsh’s stiff cock, he exposed his iron phalanges and scraped Marsh’s back; the Steel Inquisitor’s back arched in response to the combination of sensations, and he stored weight in TenSoon’s iron fingers, allowing the kandra to effortlessly lift him. As Marsh’s feet left the ground, he ripped out TenSoon’s gold pelvis with a scream as he tapped the remaining health stored in it, closing the scrapes in his back. TenSoon writhed at the sudden removal and sloughed of the bones in his legs and devoted his mass to engulfing and exploring Marsh’s groin, savoring Marsh’s flavors. As the metallic bones clattered to the floor, so too did the lovers descend. 

Marsh had long since given up on fellatig TenSoon as bones continued to fall and the kandra began spreading around to explore his buttocks. He bit into the kandra’s shoulder and began tearing at the kandra’s back, knowing what was coming next. As the distorted ribcage began to come free, Marsh caught hold of it and began storing my sensation in the tin both to keep from cumming too soon and also so he would have it ready. As TenSoon began exploring Marsh’s anus, Marsh began to tap the sensation back out, and he let out a roar as TenSoon began stimulating his prostrate from within and his dick from without, the orgasm heightened by the sensation he tapped from the tin ribcage all at once. He came as he writhed on the floor, dropping the ribcage from his hands. 

...

A few minutes later, Marsh was petting TenSoon who had taken the old wolfhound bones that Vin had given him an eternity before. Marsh couldn’t figure out how TenSoon had keep the fur so soft over the last three centuries. 

“How do you like the meat I brought you?”

“It’s aged perfectly. You know me so well.”

“I’ve known you long enough to learn your tastes, haven’t I?”

“I suppose you have.”

As Marsh ran his fingers through TenSoon’s fur, a thought occurred to him. 

“So how do you deal with the way you’ve been mythologized as a Faceless Immortal?”

“Mistwraith in your era, Faceless Immortal in this one, it’s all the same.” From the earliest days of the First Generation, my people have been cryptids to all but those rich enough to afford a contract. However, and can see how it might be new for you, Old Ironeyes, Death himself.”

“It’s strange. Normally I don’t think much of it, but I have become a cryptid, haven’t I? It’s always a big to do when someone claims to have seen me, whether they actually have or not. How do you deal with it?”

“I just accept it for what it is and let others think what they will. It’s not like I could stop them from making those ruinous toys if I wanted to.”

Marsh grinned. “I guess you’re right. I’ll just have to learn to live with it, I suppose. I never did have my brother’s taste for attention, but I can learn to live with it.” Marsh planted a kiss between TenSoon’s ears and then just relaxed, cuddling with his best friend and recovering from their recent schenanigans.


End file.
